


Let's Go

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Sam, Childhood Friends, College, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an exciting summer since the Novaks moved in to the trailer three plots down from Dean and Sam. Hannah and Cas were eager to explore the woods behind the trailer park and daring enough to follow the rail road tracks for hours even though they never went anywhere. Cas was older than Sam, but not as old as Dean. And even though Hannah was the same year Sam was she was a few months younger, so he wasn’t the baby anymore. She’d be going into fifth grade with him though, in a few weeks when school started again. Sam was excited to already have a friend for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

Sam squatted down on the wet bank of the river, mud squelching up in between his toes as he waddled sideways trying to pen in the bull frog with his friends. Dean was kneeling next to him - right in the mud getting his jeans all mucky. Cas was sitting down on his butt and just staring at the bullfrog like he had mind powers that could make it do what he wanted. Hannah pattered back and forth, excitedly bouncing on her feet, but she wasn’t much taller standing than Dean was kneeling.   
  
Dean burst forward and grabbed for the frog, getting one of it’s legs pinched in between his fingers and holding it up triumphantly. Cas shot forward, “Hey, don’t do that! You have to be gentle with it.”  
  
“What do you mean, it’s just a stupid frog.”  
  
“Here, give it to me.”  
  
Carefully cupping his hands, Cas took the frog and held it between his fingers gently. Sam waddled forward and reached out, petting a finger down the bumpy wart back of the frog. “Wow. He’s all slimy.”  
  
Hannah bent forward to look the frog straight in the eyes, almost touching nose to nose with him. “I wonder what’s it like living in a river.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Frogs don’t live in the river, they live next to it.”  
  
Cas shot back, “Some frogs live in the river. I bet this frog splits his time between the river and the land. Frogs can do that.”  
  
“Can I hold him?” Hannah asked, cupping her hands just like Cas was.   
  
“If you’re careful.”  
  
Sam watched Cas pass the frog over. He didn’t mind if he didn’t get to hold it, he still got to touch it which was cool. Hannah folded her fingers up and made a space in her hands for the frog, just like Cas, and it sat there blinking it’s little froggy eyes.   
  
It had been an exciting summer since the Novaks moved in to the trailer three plots down from Dean and Sam. Hannah and Cas were eager to explore the woods behind the trailer park and daring enough to follow the rail road tracks for hours even though they never went anywhere. Cas was older than Sam, but not as old as Dean. And even though Hannah was the same year Sam was she was a few months younger, so he wasn’t the baby anymore. She’d be going into fifth grade with him though, in a few weeks when school started again. Sam was excited to already have a friend for school.   
  
Hannah screeched when the frog jumped out of her hands, landing with a wet plop in the mud. All four of them scrambled to surround the frog again so they could catch him – gently – but the slippery thing leapt between their legs and dived into the river, disappearing under the rippling surface.  
  
Dean grinned and shoved Cas’ shoulder, “I guess some frogs do live in the river.”  
  
-  
  
Dean was too old to play make believe with Sam anymore, to go on wild adventures through the woods hunting monsters. He was _sixteen_ , he was a _man_. At least that’s what he liked to brag. Sam didn’t think having a girlfriend made you a man. Dean was too busy going to sports games and house parties, he didn’t want to play childish games with Sam. He was a good big brother, he helped Sam with his homework and made dinner when Dad was working long overnight shifts at the auto plant. But he was too old for Sam’s games.   
  
Hannah wasn’t. She still liked wrapping her bedsheets around her shoulders like a cape and running through the woods with Sam pretending to be superheroes or dragon slayers.  
  
With the leaves changing color and starting to fall, they’d have to take their games indoor soon when the snow came so Sam was determined to have as much fun on the weekends as they could, when they didn’t have too much homework. He was rifling through his dresser drawers for a make shift costume when Hannah flew through his room and bounced onto his bed. (They never really locked the trailer and Hannah didn’t even knock anymore).  
  
Sam found his old felt cowboy hat squashed in the corner under a pile of dirty clothes. “Hey! You wanna play cowboys and Indians?”  
  
Hannah sat cross legged on his bed and scrunched her nose up. “I don’t know. Cas said we’re not supposed to call them Indians, they’re Natives, and they never really did anything wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well why would the cowboys be chasing them if they didn’t do something wrong? But they didn’t. Cas said they didn’t start anything and we shouldn’t listen to our teachers.”  
  
Sam put his cowboy hat on top of his dresser and plopped on the bed next to Hannah, stretching out and leaning against the wall. “Cas knows all about that, huh?”  
  
“Cas knows a lot of things.”  
  
“Dean thinks cowboys are pretty cool.”  
  
“Well I guess they look cool. But I don’t know if I want to play that game.”  
  
“Okay. How about the prince saves the princess from the tower! We can race out to the big tree.”  
  
“Can I be the prince?”  
  
Hannah smiled and bounced on his bed, ready to go.   
  
Sam stood and pulled her up, grabbing his Superman bedsheet and wrapping it around himself. “I’ll be the princess then, they get cool dresses and can grow their hair out long.”  
  
Hannah grabbed a stick and foam sword Dean had taped up and made for Sam forever ago, brandishing it like a prince because princes needs swords. And besides, princesses are supposed to be saved from something.   
  
She grinned widely, “Race you!”  
  
-  
  
Sam groaned and pulled his sheets over his head, it was way too early for Dean to be waking him up for school. Wait, it was still summer, school wasn’t for another week. Ungh, he was having nightmares about starting high school again. Blinking and pushing himself up on an elbow, the moon light through his open window was dim, the air barely blowing in too muggy. He yawned and shoved at Hannah.  
  
“What’re you doin’, s’too early.”  
  
Hunched over in a baggy t-shirt, Sam blinked again when he saw her long curly brown hair was missing. She sniffled quietly.   
  
“Hannah?”  
  
“Hey, you wanna go out to the river?”  
  
Nodding, Sam sat up and pushed his blankets off, padding over to his dresser in his boxers and pulling on a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt. He climbed out of the window quietly after Hannah and they ran bare foot into the woods, making their way through well known footpaths to the lazy river.   
  
Sam climbed up onto a big boulder after Hannah, settling into the familiar grooves of the rock and hanging his feet off the edge. When the clouds shifted it was a little brighter, and he looked at Hannah with her hair cut short and messy as she scowled down at her feet tucked up on the rock.   
  
“Mama said it looks awful.” She spoke bitterly.  
  
“What does?”  
  
“My hair. I cut it myself, I didn’t want it anymore and she said she wouldn’t take me to get it all cut off like a tom boy. And she said it looks awful.”  
  
“Well you did a kind of messy job of it.”  
  
Hannah glared at him, even in the dark he could practically feel it. She was kind of intimidating.   
  
Sam back tracked, “I just mean, you need to tidy some of it up, here, can I ….”  
  
Reaching out, he waited until Hannah slumped and turned more towards him and told him, “You can touch it.”  
  
Sam flicked at a still long curl right behind her ear, “Here, you need to trim this.” Running his hands over the close cut hair that was neatest at the top of her head, he rubbed at her scalp. “Feels funny, I like it.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah. Hey, Dean has clippers at home for getting a close buzz, I’m sure we could ask him to tidy it up.”  
  
“It’ll look fine all cut off?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Because girls are supposed to have long hair and I’ll be ugly.”  
  
“That’s stupid.”  
  
“Yeah. It is.”  
  
-  
  
Sam finished messily stuffing all his clothes into a duffel bag and dragged his feet over threadbare carpet as he trudged outside to toss it in the trunk.   
  
“Stop pouting and keep hauling!” Dean called after him.   
  
Sam kicked a rock and stomped up the steps to the trailer again to take a few boxes of kitchenware out to stuff in the backseat. He was going to have to spend twelve hours in the back of the car stuffed next to the boxes on the ride from Lawrence to Flint.   
  
He was going to miss their home. It was small, and kind of crappy, but all their neighbors in the trailer park were pretty nice and Sam liked the woods and the rivers. And he’d never see Hannah or Cas again.   
  
Sam was sulking at the corner of the trailer while Dean and Dad started tying a bundle to the top of the Impala. The old Continental pulled down the narrow lane of the park and as soon as it stopped in front of the Novak’s trailer, Cas and Hannah were out and flying down the lane.   
  
Breath puffing shortly and coming out foggy in the cold air, Hannah scowled at him. “You’re leaving already?”  
  
“Gotta get there by Monday.”  
  
The tips of her ears were pink, hair buzzed down almost to nothing and she stubbornly refused to wear a hat. She reached out and Sam took her hand easily.   
  
He shrugged and watched as Cas started helping to heft stuff up onto the car next to Dean quietly. Sam kicked at the dirt more. “We can write to each other, right? You gotta let me know how many kittens the Wrigley’s cat has.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sam didn’t want to go. It was only halfway through his freshman year and he didn’t know how he’d get through the rest of school without his best friend. Dean told him he’d make a ton of new friends and all the pretty girls would talk to him. But Sam’s best friend was Hannah, that wasn’t going to change, not ever and not even if she had to stay here and he had to move.   
  
A lot of the guys in their small town were shit out of luck after the auto plant closed, Sam guessed he should be happy his dad was lucky enough to be offered a job up in Flint, Michigan - if he didn’t mind the pay cut. There were a lot of ‘if’s. But they were still going to Flint.   
  
“Sam! Come on, gotta get on the road,” Their dad called over his shoulder.  
  
Sam pulled Hannah’s hand, pulling her closer as he brought an arm up to wrap around her shoulders and give her one more hug. She curled both her arms around him and squeezed him tight. “You keep Cas out of trouble.”  
  
Hannah laughed quietly near his ear, “I could say the same to you about Dean.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll write to you.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
-  
  
Dean only went to school for a few weeks when they got to Flint before he dropped out with only a semester left. Somehow, their apartment was even tinier than their trailer had been – and a lot noisier. There were no woods around, just cracked asphalt and graffitied empty buildings. Sam didn’t like Flint a whole lot.    
  
He wrote to Hannah, and Cas too sometimes, almost every weekend. Sam would tell Dean what they were up to when they wrote back, but Dean only seemed to get irritated over it. Dean worked two jobs, one at a diner and one working overnight shifts stocking at a grocer’s, when they cut Dad’s hours again. By the end of freshman year, Dad was laid off from the job he’d uprooted his family to come to Flint for.   
  
Sam was able to pick up a part time job at McDonald’s over the summer, but Dean told him to quit when school started again. Sam got into every club he could so he could spend time not at home in their depressing apartment – at least, all the clubs that didn’t require money, like chess club and theatre.   
  
There was a kid from some of his AP classes that was in chess club too, Kevin. He was quiet, and sarcastic when he did talk, and wicked smart. Kevin was probably Sam’s best friend at school, although he was usually too busy with extra-curriculars to do anything outside of school. Sam would never ask Kevin to come over to his apartment, but he went over to Kevin’s place a few times.   
  
Sam wrote about all of this, his course load, the stray dog that walked with him to school, Dean’s girlfriend Cassie – who was really nice – and how he was thinking about what colleges he wanted to go to already, when he wrote to Hannah. She had similar things to report. Cas had taken a job as a gas station clerk after high school and stayed in the trailer park with her and their mom, instead of going to college. Sam always thought Cas wanted to go somewhere to study art. Hannah’s letters got shorter, and more vague. Sam didn’t want to push her about things she didn’t want to talk about, but Hannah always stopped talking when she really should be talking the most.   
  
It turned out their mom had cancer.   
  
Sam wasn’t really sure what happened to their mom when the letters stopped, or to Hannah and Cas, but he could guess. Even though Hannah didn’t write back, Sam managed to get out a few letters a month. He knew that sometimes it was hard to talk about things you don’t want to talk about, but having someone there is nice anyways. Even if he couldn’t be there next to her, he hoped she still liked hearing from him.   
  
-  
  
Arts and crafts were never really Sam’s thing, but he enjoyed being a part of stuff and he liked feeling useful so he happily set to cutting out pink and red hearts for the banners the GLASS club were making to encourage LGBTQ students to attend the Valentine’s dance if they wanted to. If they were out. If they felt safe. The school couldn’t say no to their faces, but bullies could still hurt them when teachers weren’t looking.   
  
Sam was glad he decided to give GLASS a try his junior year, because Kevin wanted to. Sitting across from Sam, very methodically and precisely gluing the cut out hearts to the banner, Kevin studied his work carefully while they chatted.   
  
“So, are you taking anyone to the dance?” Kevin asked.  
  
Sam shrugged, passing hearts over, “Nah. I don’t really have anyone to ask.”  
  
“Is there anyone you’re interested in?”  
  
“Not really. I guess, I just focus on school a lot.”  
  
“Yeah, I get that.”  
  
“You’ve had a girlfriend, Kevin, right?”  
  
Kevin frowned and reached out for more hearts to glue. “Sort of. I didn’t really feel like we were, you know, girlfriend boyfriend. I don’t know.”  
  
Sam leaned forward lowering his voice to a whisper. “Did you ever kiss her?”  
  
Kevin smoothed his hand over a fresh glued heart and looked up, leaning forward too. “I did once. But, I don’t think I like girls. It didn’t really do anything for me.”  
  
“Do you like boys?”  
  
“Maybe? Have you ever…. you know, kissed someone? Boy or girl?”  
  
“No. I don’t really want to, is that weird?”  
  
Kevin shrugged and went back to his work. “I don’t think it is. I’m not going to the dance either. You should come over, we can maybe convince my mom to let us play Settlers of Catan if we study for a few hours.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds great.”  
  
-  
  
Sam had considered following Kevin to Harvard. He though a lot about it, actually. Kevin was… maybe more than a best friend, but Sam wasn’t too sure what to call it. They shared everything together and celebrated everything together, they were both busy with school and college prep but what free time they had in common was spent together. Usually studying. But it was companionable, shared studying.   
  
And Sam was so tempted to follow Kevin to Harvard. He had gotten in, after all, but he didn’t get the scholarships for it like he had gotten scholarships for Berkeley – full ride scholarships. So not only were they going to different schools but they’d be on different coasts. It was kind of depressing.   
  
But, Kevin promised to write and Sam liked the thought of having someone to answer his letters.   
  
It was scary, and exciting, and so big that Sam couldn’t wrap his head around it but he’d been working towards college for a long time. Sam half expected a bus ticket and a wave goodbye from his family. But Dean and Dad both packed up their small apartment and filled the Impala over-stuffed to follow Sam out West. Ever since Dad had lost job at the auto plant, Flint hadn’t been too good to him and Sam was glad he was willing to try again somewhere else. Dean, now, he’d like sunny California and bikini girls, it was just his kind of gig.  
  
With a stipend for room and board, Sam finally had his own room in a dormitory – well, he had a roommate but at least his roommate wasn’t Dean and his dirty underwear. Dad and Dean decided to rent an apartment together with what little savings the family had until they could get on their feet. Of course, they’d always gotten along better than Sam got along with Dad, and he knew Dean liked having someone to fuss over.   
  
Maybe it was just youthful hope but Sam could feel that California would be good to them.   
  
-  
  
Everyone has habits. They eat the same few cereals for breakfast, buy the same kind of underwear, go to the same grocery store, hang out at the same coffee shop or restaurant. It makes life easier, to not have to think about those kinds of things cause you always do the same thing on autopilot. And there’s usually the familiar faces of other people who have the same habits too.   
  
Sam was used to seeing odd colored hair and pierced faces and colorful skin around Berkley, it was a pretty liberal city. Which was an understatement. But he still couldn’t help staring sometimes. Not that he thought it was odd, just, that he was curious. Standing in line for a Red Eye at the Starbucks one block down from his dorm, Sam couldn’t take his eyes off a person sitting against the wall angled away from the register. Their head was half shaved, one half falling over their face in messy black curls, the other half was tattooed with bright lotus flowers. They had tattooed their head. And it looked really cool.   
  
Sam ordered his coffee and shuffled over to the stand that was next to the tattoo-headed person, stirring a little cream and a little sugar into his coffee. He was ready to leave when they looked up. A pair of familiar bright blue eyes and a face that was still her face even though it had changed a lot – and not just for the stud through her lower lip and the ring through her nose – looked at him with dawning recognition.   
  
Coffee still lidless in his hand, Sam stepped forward towards her, mumbling an apology when he got in someone’s way.   
  
“Sam?”  
  
She had stood up, pastel patterned floral skirt to her knees and leather jacket large on her frame.  
  
“Hannah?”  
  
Setting his coffee on her table - presumptuous, maybe - Sam reached out before halting with his hands half way up. “I – uh – can I….”  
  
Hannah stepped into his space, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his chest. Sam returned the hug happily - confused, but very happily.   
  
When Hannah pulled back, she craned her head up to look at him. “Wow, you grew up tall.”  
  
“Yeah. Hey.”  
  
“Do you want to sit down?”  
  
Sam nodded dumbly and sat across from her. Her eyes were even more intense lined in thick black, and her lips were fuller but the smile was familiar, that same small twitch just in the corners before it broke into a full smile, beaming.   
  
“Hannah, what are you – how did you end up here?”  
  
Tucking the hair away from one side of her face, she looked down into her coffee. “I read all your letters Sam. Always. I’m sorry I stopped writing back.”  
  
“That’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s…. just hearing from you helped a lot but it’s, I had a hard time reciprocating and that wasn’t fair. And I, when you wrote and told me where you were going to school here and I had gotten in here too I wanted to come and….. and I don’t know. It seemed like too much serendipity. But, I feel like I owe you so much, I don’t know if I can -”  
  
“Hannah. I’m really happy to see you here. And you can tell me as much or as little as you want to, ok.”  
  
She nodded and reached across the table, and Sam was quick to put his hand over hers, marveling at how much he dwarfed her now.   
  
Biting her lip when she finally looked up and met his gaze again, Hannah asked, “So what classes are you taking?”  
  
-  
  
 _The light of the forest disappears behind you quickly as the darkness of the tunnel envelopes you. You can hear the drip of water somewhere deeper in the tunnel, and shortly you come upon a set of stairs leading downward. The old stone stairs are crumbling and slippery, be careful on your way down._   
  
“Can I check for traps?” Lisa asked.  
  
Charlie looked up from the table top map and smiled, “Roll for it.”   
  
Sam was hanging in the back of the party - the wizard - and Lisa was the rogue in front with the fighter, Dean. Hannah was in the middle of the party on the map, a paladin. Cas was playing a cleric, hanging in the back row with Sam. They had a pretty well balanced campaign going on, with Cas and Hannah having joined in. At least Charlie didn’t have to run so many NPC’s now. Three main players had been pretty small for a D&D campaign when it was just Sam, Dean and Lisa.   
  
“You don’t sense any traps but there is an air of foreboding. You should all probably roll spot checks.” Charlie noted.  
  
Sam was flipping through his player’s manual checking spells, “Oh, I haven’t cast light yet have I, can I do that?”  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
They were all pretty new to the game, except Charlie. Sam had met her in a calculus class and she convinced him to join a game she was playing in, but soon enough they’d roped Dean and his girlfriend Lisa into playing, too, so that Charlie could try her hand at DM’ing. And since Sam ran into Hannah, they’d been near inseparable again which meant she started coming to game, so of course Cas was tagging along too.   
  
It felt just like when they would have their own adventures in the woods behind the trailer park, only they were in a dining room now using dice and figurines in place of bed sheets and stick swords.   
  
“All right, light is cast, and you began a careful descent of the stairs. For a while the only thing you see is the sides of the tunnel covered in slimy moss and the stairs in front of you, but after you go deeper the rogue can see something in the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.”  
  
“Do I recognize it?” Lisa asked.  
  
Charlie pushed a little figurine forward on the flat map, “It’s wearing long dark robes and a cape, and on it’s face where it’s mouth should be there are tentacles and it’s skin is slimy and purple. It’s a mindflayer! Roll for initiative!”  
  
Sam flipped through his spells to see if he’d have anything specifically useful, and nudged Hannah sitting next to him as she concentrated on her player sheet trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. Her half head of hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing loose jeans and a tank top, a few more colorful tattoos on her arms showing - sparrows swooping down from her shoulder, daffodils in the crook of the other arm.    
  
“Hey, you having a good time?” Sam whispered. He felt uncertain, still, every now and then. Uncertain that it really was so easy to pick back up again, that neither of them were going anywhere this time.  
  
Hannah grinned as she rolled a D20 in her hand, “We’re gonna take this mindflayer down.”  
  
-  
  
All the words in his text book were starting to swim in front of his eyes and a wicked tension headache was settling in. Scrubbing his eyes, Sam leaned back into the dip of the old couch and groaned. Next to him, Hannah unfolded her legs and set her folder down, stretching her arms above her head. She looked rumpled and frazzled in soft sweats with a baggy t-shirt from volunteering to clean up a river on Earth Day - they had done that together - and her hair was loose and messy.   
  
“It’s four a.m.” She groused.   
  
Sam shot a glance to the clock next to the kitten calendar on the half wall that opened into the kitchen. “Oh crap, I didn’t realize it was so late.”  
  
He couldn’t stifle the yawn like a reflex, trying to melt into the couch and forget about finals coming up. They were studying together in the apartment Hannah shared with Cas, since Sam’s dorm room was much more crowded and noisier. They spent a lot of time here, and Cas was usually holed up in his room or gone. Sam liked Cas, but he was… odd, a recluse.   
  
Hannah started organizing her papers on the coffee table. “Um, I know you always go home, but, it’s so late and you can stay the night if you want, Sam.”   
  
She spoke in a rush, eyes focused on her papers and decidedly not on him. Sam felt a flush creep up to his cheeks. They’d fallen so easily back into side by side friendship like the two peas in a pod they used to be and it was nice, it was so nice it made his chest ache but he couldn’t stop thinking about when he wouldn’t be enough.   
  
“Hannah.”  
  
Sam leaned forward and placed a hand on the small of her back.   
  
Hannah looked up at him then, blue eyes always so focused, “You could sleep on the couch, if you want, it’s not really comfortable though, but-”  
  
“I really like you, Hannah, more than just a friend. But I’m not, I don’t really, um, I haven’t really talked to anyone about this - I haven’t really figured it out for myself - but I’m not really interested in a sexual relationship. I just want to be upfront with you.”   
  
Something softened in her face and Hannah smiled as she shifted forward on the couch, “Sam, thank you for telling me. It’s all right. Do you want more than friendship? But, not that…”  
  
“You’d be ok with it? If we never, went all the way.”  
  
Hannah curled her arms around his shoulder and gave him a warm hug before parting just enough to look him in the eyes without letting him go. She asked very seriously, “How do you feel about cuddling?”  
  
Sam curled his bare toes against the thin carpet, Hannah warm beside him. It always felt good when she rested a hand on his shoulder or lay her head against his chest while they watched movies. It was something intimate and undefinable and it made him squirm a little but Sam really, really liked it.   
  
Shyly, he answered her, “I don’t know? I’ve never really… had a cuddling partner.”  
  
“Well you’re welcome to share my bed with me, for strictly cuddling purposes if that’s what you like.”  
  
-  
  
Sam liked these kinds of mornings the best. Hannah had come over after work late Friday night for dinner. They watched a movie curled up on the couch together. She decided to stay the night, warm and cozy under Sam’s big floofy comforter to keep out the draft from the window he needed to caulk or cover with plastic before the winter set in. So this morning. This morning he got to wake up with Hannah’s hair tickling his cheek and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
She’d borrowed his pajamas. The baggy white shirt was falling off her shoulders as she shifted to look at him in the dim early light, blue eyes bright and lips curled in a soft smile. Sam liked the gentle kisses she gave him, the way she wanted to laze under the blankets soaking up each other’s warmth.   
  
These were his favorite mornings.   
  
When Sam had moved out of the dorms into an apartment with Dean, he’d made sure to get a queen sized bed. For the past few years of college he had spent at least half his nights at Hannah’s place, and staid over till morning sharing her bed frequently. Her full sized bed, which was frankly not enough for the two of them. But Sam’s bed was big and cushy and nice, so now Hannah spent most of her time at his apartment.   
  
After spending at least an hour lingering in bed trading kisses and holding each other, they finally rolled out to start the day. Hannah shaved the bare half of her head smooth this morning with his razor, and Sam always found himself running his hands over her bare skin and into her hair when she did. At least she had her own tooth brush at his apartment right now. Dressing in baggy carpenter jeans and the white tee shirt she’d borrowed last night, grabbing a worn plaid shirt of Sam’s to toss over it all, she left her hair to tumble messily over her shoulders while she hummed in the kitchen whisking eggs for breakfast.  
  
Sam’s clothes were so big on her she kept pushing up the sleeves, drowning in his shirt. But he’d catch the small smile when she lifted up the collar of the flannel to sniff at it unsubtly. She looked good in his clothes. She looked good in anything.   
  
While Hannah made eggs, Sam put on a pot of coffee and washed off grapes. They ate together in a sunny patch on the living room floor. Hannah ate her eggs with hot sauce which kind of disgusted Sam.    
  
Finishing off the grapes one by one, she tapped her fingers on her thigh. It was Saturday and Sam didn’t have work until later that night. Hannah told him, “I don’t have work today. Maybe we could go antiquing.”  
  
Sipping his coffee, Sam asked, “Wait, since when do you like antiquing?”  
  
Hannah shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never done it before. That’s why we should try it.”  
  
And Sam loved this about her. He loved so many small things about her, how could he not love her in her entirety. But this sense of adventure, the way that Hannah was constantly reinventing herself as she took in new things and made them a part of who she was, this was what Sam loved the most about her. It was kind of amazing to watch how easily she could change. Hannah made Sam think about himself a lot, about who he was and why; it was challenging but Sam always liked a challenge.   
  
Gathering up their dirty plates and dropping them in the kitchen sink - they could wash them later - Sam grabbed the keys to his rusted Corolla. “All right, antiquing it is. Let’s go.” 


End file.
